Harmonia
The planet Harmonia, named after the first gem born on it, is an active planet. Harmonia is about 28.5 times bigger than Earth and its gravity is about 9.22 times that of Earth. A single day lasts 37.29 hours and a year lasts 320 days. The planet is made up of 2 continents, which make up 57% of the planet's landmass. 1 moon orbit the planet and Harmonia itself orbits an blue sun in an almost perfectly circular orbit. The plant-like organisms on this planet are mostly trees and bushes, with only a handful of flowers, but no fungi species. The trees and bushes come in all sorts of forms, both tiny and huge. These organisms may not be much more than the very basics of life as we know it, they make gorgeous landscapes nonetheless. It makes you wonder how amazing this planet will be in even 10,000 years. Unlike the surface, the underwater world doesn't have much more to offer than basic plants. While they do play an important role in many of the planet's eco-systems, they're not that spectacular to look at. The only thing coming close to animals on the planet are the many of new animal and new gems found on pretty much every surface of this planet. While they may not provide a spectacular sight for the eyes, they do show promises of higher forms of life being possible on this planet. Only time will tell what they might evolve into. Species of Animals * Monoras This adorable, but fairly common creature is a type of bird. It's about the size of a kiwi, has two smaller wings, four small, clawed legs and a short, elegant tail.'''''They have a thick, rough skin covered in thin feathers, which is usually either light gold, blue, dark brown, light red or light grey or a combination of these colors. They're carnivores and their beaks and long tongue are ideal for eating creatures. '' ''They're nocturnal and rely on their taste buds and hearing to get around. They do have large, elliptic eyes, but their sight is not too great. They have long, pointy beaks and pretty much no visible ears. Their heads are small and long in comparison to their bodies. '' ''They make sounds ranging from very high pitched to relatively high pitched and have a fairly small range of sounds they make to indicate discoveries, dangers and otherwise communicate with each other. * Kuromiies Kuromiies is an very common creature is a type of kitten. It's about the size of a chinchilla,have 4 small paws,a fluffy chest,and a long tail. They can have any color (purple and gold,blue and pink and more..) and have symbols on them (stars,hearts,diamonds..). Kuromiies rarely have wings (bee wings,angel wings...) and horns (like unicorn,they can do magic with them). They're omnivores and their paws are ideal for eating everything. Species of Gems * Aurianite Aurianites are the equivalent of the Diamonds in Harmonia. They are powerful,tall and have a strict nature.